objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MrMenCentral
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the File:Baskety.png pages. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 20:32, July 14, 2016 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing something, read the rules or you will face bad things! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI, II and even more! If you like object shows, and wish to know more about them while reading the fan fictions, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! You won the team naming challenge. You have to pick two people to be on The Fizzy Yoylecakes. You do so in the comments of UNOC. Kirbybot, the Master of the Plant Element 19:48, July 17, 2016 (UTC) A favor Can I use your Object Trek charechters for a fanfic I am working on? --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 12:51, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Sure. I'd like to see the fanfic. - h≡r 19:10, September 18, 2016 (UTC) It's actually a camp, and it's called Camp Brawl for the Best--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 20:17, September 20, 2016 (UTC) A camp? I'd like to join! - h≡r 20:30, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I will make it. SOON.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 21:05, September 20, 2016 (UTC) A debut in my camp After I finish my 3rd episode, I'll make a debut where ones who didn't make it to my camp can compete. The Sylveon Wikian. (talk) 20:30, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I know; But the challenge was kinda confusing. I don't know the names of the songs! I'll let you to decide.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 02:37, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Hello there Accept PG's RC called Belarus Flag. U4Again (talk) 05:42, January 2, 2017 (UTC) TBFDIWP Character Bodies BrownFamily1108 (talk) 20:00, January 9, 2017 (UTC)Hi, MrMenCentral can you please make a page out of the TBFDIWP character bodies? I found one of them (Water Balloon). Sure. - h≡r 16:18, January 10, 2017 (UTC) In fact, I just finished it. (And I added Gameboard as well!) - h≡r 16:59, January 10, 2017 (UTC) can you mind upgrading Skirt's body? She is a pink pleated/accorian skirt.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 01:52, February 16, 2017 (UTC) I got a idea for your camp You should have the contestants run around the world! Hi! Can you please make some Top Hat clones? I am planning a Top Hat Camp. Rake I made this because Rake is my favorite of your OCs: (talk) 20:08, May 3, 2017 (UTC)]] HEy Can I help you with the second season for The Battle for Dream Island Water Park? --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 04:04, May 7, 2017 (UTC) wait why is your message messed up (not trying to be mean) [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee ]] | ��' 16:53, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Hey When will sign-ups be out? Polarjack77 (talk) 17:25, May 6, 2017 Hi! I've rebooted UNOC, that camp you were in. Want to join? link Kirby X-NEO, the best and worst person ever. 12:46, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Challenge 1 (Youtube Play Button) do the challenge AllMightyAmmolite (talk) 10:47, June 20, 2017 (UTC)AMA BPI Challenge 1 Do BPI Challenge 1! -> Ball Pool Invasion Pink Lemony For ROTBFDIWP My RC for ROTBFDIWP is Pink Lemony. '''Gender': Female Personality: Grumpy Hey. When will the results come out Polarjack77 (talk) 23:57, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Dia Templates for OO Characters I have the Dia template on Overloadpedia, but there is short on OO Dias on the OSC. Are you sure your making more? A fangirl ball of Object Madness (Isanipedia) (talk|blog| |wiki) 23:12, August 22, 2017 (UTC) I've got more. Should I put them here or on the Overloadpedia? - h≡r Sure thing! A fangirl ball of Object Madness (Isanipedia) (talk|blog| |wiki) 19:38, August 24, 2017 (UTC) New OO Bodies When I looked at the Object Overload Tribute Video, and some OO images, there are new bodies of those characters from the Object Overload Reboot (Disc, Locky, Pearly, and PPB don't count because they are already added). Can you please find them for me? It's hard for me to get those bodies from images. Also, when I look at the dias, they use their new designs. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 18:40, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Those ones are fan-made, too, like the ones I made for Disc, Locky, Pearly, and PPB. Also, it's no problem. I can upload those. (I need to update the ones I did for Pearly and PPB, anyway.) - h≡r 22:34, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Okay. And yes, they are fan-made. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 22:35, October 4, 2017 (UTC) BrownFamily1108 (talk) 22:38, October 4, 2017 (UTC)What about the BFTC assets? They're fan-made too. HEWWO H=R! I see you're a fan of Homestar Runner. I'm teh same! - Mr. Yokai Next Host for BFDIWP Series I recommend Ace Book to next host!-- *Laclale*(♪) 08:17, February 4, 2018 (UTC) um Do you have discord? [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ''' 00:51, March 6, 2018 (UTC) BotR Scientific Names Hey, MrMenCentral! I was watching your Object Trek character introduction video, and apparently everyone has scientficic names. Can I request you of making scientific names for the contestants and host of Best of the Rest (BotR)? (talk| |blog) 21:02, May 14, 2018 (UTC) HAHA Lol you are a coward WheeliumThe2nd (talk) 18:27, October 1, 2018 (UTC) :) why does Object Trek use anime eyesGGF871 (talk) 20:01, May 24, 2019 (UTC)GGF871